The Dragon's Hoard
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: A collection of my most random one-shots that just pop up in my mind! I guarantee nothing with these, and everything at the same time. If anyone has one they want written up PM me and I'll see what I can do with idea credit to you! GaLe with the main ships thrown in here and there. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Ah Hello there! New spattering of fluff for friends! ;) anyone who has an idea to contribute PM'ing me is the best way to get a hold of me... well it's like the only way. AS IT MAY BE, this is a collection of short(ish) shots that pop into my mind at the most random of times... nothing harsh in the Reviews EH? I'm noted before that I'm a little off my rocker sometimes, and if I haven't, well I just said so. SO THERE! haha... I need sleep.

ENJOY!

* * *

#1: Bets On Dragons

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall, people were lounging about eating, drinking and being marry with one another. Cana had just challenged the Master to a drinking contest to which he heartedly agreed to, and Natsu and Grey were just starting to challenge each other before Erza grabbed each by an ear and threw them in opposite corners of the guild in a time-out.

Looking up from her book at the noise of the two mages flying through the air, Levy hid a giggle behind her hand. Those two were always going at it. Meaning that the guild hall was always…lively. They reminded her of Jet and Droy arguing over herself. With a sigh, she glanced around until she found the before mentioned wizards sitting not far off, their eyes glued to the back of Levy's table mate sitting across from her. Things hadn't quite been the same when they all returned from Tenrou, and team ShadowGear just didn't work out any more. And the boys didn't cling to her side now, partly because they were accustomed to not having her there, and that a particular person wouldn't leave her side, following her like a giant, hulking, menacing black shadow.

Levy turned her eyes to the 'beast' that was her constant companion now a days and felt a smile spread across her face. Gajeel sat across the table from Levy one hand holding up his head while the other stuffed his face with bits of metal, while Lilly sat next to him sweat-dropping at the dragons' manners – or lack thereof as it were. Feeling her eyes on him Gajeel paused in his slaughter to turn his ruby gaze to hers. Levy's smile simply got bigger and she offered him a little wave. Raising an eyebrow he grunted in return before swallowing what was in his mouth in a few bites.

"What'cha lookin' at Shrimp?"

"Oh, nothing." Her voice had a sing-song-y tone to it telling him that she used when he caught her staring

"Uh-huh. Sure."His only response was a giggle from Levy and a sigh from Lilly.

He was just about to return to his meal when he froze mid bite – mouth open, scrap metal nearly in his jaws, eyes wide with anticipation. He blinked, then his nose flared and his ruby eyes narrowed. Looking up once again Levy saw none other than Natsu standing a few paces from Gajeel, his finger pointing accusingly. The guild hall suddenly fell quiet as a stiff tension filled the emptiness. Gajeel slowly set his meal down and turned to glare at the other dragon over his shoulder.

"You want'a run that by me again? Salamander!?"

"I said, I bet I'm a better Dragon Slayer than you are Bolts For Brains!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" What, sca-"

"You wanna die or something Natsu!? The fuck are you doing Flame Head!?"

"Shut up GRAY! I know I'ma better dragon slayer than anyone, and there's no reason for me not to say it!"

"Now that's a MAN! A stupid one maybe but still a MAN!"

"Hehehe that's right big guy, I am. And a bett-"

He didn't get to finish what he was say due to the fact that Gajeel had iron punched him in the face sending him flying across the hall. There was a pause… then noise once again erupted in the hall – people shouting both for Natsu to get up or stay down, the occasional call of "Fight Fight!" and Elfman's crys of "C'mon! Fight like a real MAN!" – and the growl growing in the iron dragon's chest as he stalked toward where Natsu was lying flat out on his back.

Levy let out yet another sigh as her boyfriend proceeded to show Natsu who the better dragon slayer was, which quickly turned into a fight of who the better man was, which of course Elfman had to join in on, which prompted Gray, to join, and for Jet and Droy to try to reclaim Levy's (lack) of true love as they threw themselves into the fray. It was another guild brawl… Ah yes, Fairy Tail was very – Lively… She closed her book after marking her page and was about to get up to find a quieter place to reed when Lucy flopped down next to her with an exasperated sigh of her own.

"Oh, hey Lu! What's up?"

"You can't tell?"

"What'da mean?"

"Natsu! I mean look at that stupid pyro!" She gestured to the pink-haired dragon as he spit fire at an advancing Gray and his wall of ice, "All he seems to do is get into fights! I mean, really? Calling out Gajeel like that? How stupid is he!?... Ugh, why am I dating such a dork again?"

With a chuckle Levy patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly, "Because he's your dork that will always rescue you when you need it and will always be there for you no matter what? He may be a little slow sometimes but he literally lives for you Lucy!"

The blond blushed and buried her face in her hands. "Oohh! Levy! Why'd you have go and do that!" Levy let out a hearty laugh at her friends reaction, and patted her on the shoulder again. "Ok, hey Lu! Let's make a bet."

"A bet on what?"

"On our boys! What else?"

"Huh? I'm not following you Lev…"

"Who's ever boyfriend loses in this little fight, the chick has to give up something she really likes for a whole week! For me that would be my books-" Lucy gasped, "But Levy-!" "-and for you…hmmm… you have to give up your cute outfits for a week and where something plan and boring! Yeah!"

Again Lucy gasped. And looking frantically between Levy, who was now standing on her seat her fists clenched in front of her excitedly, and the brawl where Natsu was currently chewing on Freed's leg, and let out a big sigh that seemed to drain all of her energy. When she raised her head however, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ok Levy, you're on!"

"Yeah!"

"HEY NATSU!"

"Kinda busy –HA! – Lucy!"

"GAAAJeell!"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU BETTER KICK THAT METAL HEAD'S ASS YOU HEAR ME!?"

"BEAT NATSU INTO A BLOODY PULP! YEAH!"

"Ouch Levy, that was a little harsh don'tcha think?"

"What? On come on Lu, its Gajeel remember?"

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of..."

"Hmm? Think you'll lose?"

"What!? No! NATSUUU!"

"Haha that's the spirit Lucy! GO GET HIM GAJEEL!"

Both dragons looked at each other over the brawl then back to the two cheering girls then back at each other, eyebrows raised. With a shrug Gajeel jumped over the other mages in the way and attacked Natsu – who was ready for him with a fist'o fire.

With their ladies screaming encouragement, the two dragons had at it. Ignoring the rest of the brawlers around them they focused on the other dragon. Their fight continued while Laxus joined in the mess, rolling his eyes as Mira gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck while the thunder dragon held off Elfman with one hand. The tumbling dragons were so locked on each other they didn't realize they were heading straight for the third dragons and the takeover siblings until they bowled the three of them over. Easily catching Mira in one arm and holding her close to him, Laxus shot both dragons with a few bolts of his lighting before setting Mira right again and rolling up his sleeves and getting serious – meaning that the fight was over with a few seconds.

Levy and Lucy hurried over to their respective dragons to assess the damage that Laxus had caused. Helping the dazed Natsu to sit up Lucy looked at Levy, "Well, now what? What about our bet?"

"Hmm I don't know." Was Levy's reply as she knelt next to a smoking Gajeel using her hands to fan off the smoke. "I guess which ever one wakes up first?"

"Sounds good to me! Hey! NATSU! WAKE UP!"

"Gajeel. Gajeeeel. GAJEEEELL!" Both girls started trying their hardest to wake their dragons up, Lucy holding Natsu by the shoulders and shaking him comically forward and back, Levy poking Gajeel in different places to see what reaction she would get. They continued for several minutes, neither with any luck. Then Levy thought of something. Glancing at Lucy, who was still shaking the fire dragon, she smirked evilly and bent over Gajeel. Blowing first over his mouth she kissed the iron dragon long and hard.

As she was pulling away she grinned; for Gajeel was growling and reaching up for her again, pulling her back down and reclaiming her lips. Quickly Levy kissed him for a second time then pulled away with a protest from Gajeel who frowned at her. Grinning she smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Get up you silly dragon!" He flashed her a toothy grin, "Do I get another kiss if I do? Gihihi."

"Only if you get up. Now!"

"Ok, ok I'm up, I'm up geze. Now, c''mer."

Laughing she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up reaching for her and pulling her into his lap as his lips met her neck. Fighting back a few moans as he moved his way slowly up her neck to her face she stuck out her tongue at Lucy, who was holding a still out of it Natsu at arm's length, horror and surprise spreading across her face.

* * *

kihehehehehee... Cute? No? :p


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go, #2! Had to take a break from OMAM... I'll work on that a little later today. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

#2: What Your Hands Say

The sun light filtered through the tree leaves on it's decent to the grass below. A summer breeze wove through the branches, rippling over the grasses, weaving in the leaves and tangling in long raven locks not far from the ground. The giant oak cast a huge shadow on the land. It was in that shadow that the dragon slayer sat, leaning against the massive trunk, the waves of grass flowing around his hulking form on the ground. The wind continued to tangle in his wild black hair as his head slumped forward in sleep, allowing more of the long locks to flutter through the air. The breeze was just strong enough to lose a leaf from its stem and carried it softly down towards the grass below. Meer feet from the ground a small slender hand protruded from the mass of dragon slayer and plucked it gently from its decent. Nimble fingers held the leaf towards the sun for a moment twisting and turning it for a few moments, as if it was being examined, then released back to the breeze which carried it some distance away.

The hand shrank back under the head of the sleeping dragon, then lightly pushed on his head to lift it so that it could be placed somewhere more comfortable. Instinctively the dragons arms wrapped around the person sitting in his lap. A light giggle floated on the breeze as it died. The much smaller person in the dragons lap squirmed around in the tight grip, pulling at studded arms to gain a little room. With a huff, she was finally able to reposition herself in the dragon's arms. She sat with her back to his wide chest, her head now resting just under his chin. The dragons arms were around her small frame, one in her lap the other holding wrapping around her and holding her hip. The dragon had his knees up and hers were tangled around his.

In peaceful silence and comfort the two of them had sat for the longest time simply enjoying the others company. He would occasionally run his knuckles over her bare arm or shift her in his arms so that their mouths could meet in a soft kiss that said more than any combination of words ever could. Eventually the dragon had relaxed to the point of slumber, content that she was with him and that she was not going anywhere.

Content to stay this way forever, Levy reached out to touch the silky strands of Gajeel's hair as the breeze played with it. Her fingers fallowed the strands to his shoulder, her fingers grazing over the mass of silky black feathers clustered there, then down over his muscled and scared arm to his gloved hands. She traced the metal studs on each knuckle, up and down his fingers, flipping his hand over and running her thumb over his palm. His hands were so much larger than hers, looking at her hand in his made her giggle. She had seen those hands do so many things, felt the calloused fingers on her body, knew the strength in those fingers, the power a fist could be, and how gentle and tender those fingers were when he touched her. The same hands that could literally crush a man's skull in an instant, could ghost over her body with the softest of touches, sending shivers and heat exploding from where their skin met.

She became fascinated with the dragons' hands, at least that part which she could see. She made quick work of his studded fingerless gloves and spent long moments turning his hand over and over in hers; as if examining every detail, memorizing every inch of flesh, gazing at and wondering about every scar that marred his tanned hands. In fact his entire body was covered in scars, battle wounds and reminders of where a foe got lucky, or when the dragon got cocky. Levy knew that every scar told its own story, and when it came to Gajeel, she was sure there were some pretty fascinating ones. She wondered about the thin lines on his hands. What had caused these scars here? Marks of his compulsive tinkering with different pieces of metal? The side effects of handling metal all the time? Were they self-inflicted, or accidents? Battle scars, or everyday wear and tear? What stories did these hands hold? What secrets? What truths? The mysteries held her attention in its… hands.

Lost in her musings, she didn't notice the figure behind her stir until his fingers closed around hers. Starting she looked up at a sleepy-eyed dragon slayer squinting down at her. She gave him a cheeky grin and snuggled into his chest once more – after being caught red-handed… she was content to take a nap of her own if the dragon would allow it. Not quite fully awake yet Gajeel shifted their position, drawing the little mage closer to him in his lap and leaning his head back against the tree once more. He had felt her playing with his hand then remove his glove. He was not at all upset that her actions had awakened him, if it was Levy waking him up it was always alright with him, for whatever reason. He had wondered what she had found so interesting about his hands. There was nothing unusual about them to him, maybe he had a few more scars or callouses than the average person but hey – he was an iron dragon slayer!

He peered down at the hand he held. What was it about his hand that she liked so much!? Now it was the dragon's turn to turn her hand over in his. To examine the porcelain-like flesh, nimble and soft fingers and comforting grip. Her hands were so different from his, so refined and whole, graceful and _small_. Maybe that was it, amusing herself with the size difference? Then again she didn't really like it when that particular difference come up. Oh what did it matter really? Too much thinking while still half asleep was making his head hurt. He wasn't much of a thinker anyway, that was Levy's department. He was the brawn and she was the brain, that's what made this relationship work. Besides, she was more than welcome to explore any and every part of his body whenever she wanted too. Sure there were a few places he wouldn't mind her fondling more than others, but he wasn't going to push her.

For now he was content to have her in his lap, under this tree, on the soft grass, the breeze starting to play with their hair again. He took a last peek at his shrimp before resting his chin on her head once more and closing his eyes, joining her in her slumbers once again.

* * *

Until Next Time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

WELL HELLO THERE! long time no talk... or read... or whatever. I have no excuses fro why I haven't been as active on here as I said. I just need to get my butt in gear.

Ok well, anyway here's an update for y'all!

Enjoy!

* * *

#3 Nightmare

It's raining, hard. Grey sheets of rain thunder down on the town of Magnolia. The storm came out of nowhere, as summer storms often do. One moment the sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky, the next a cold front pushes people indoors and those left out scurry for shelter at the first crack of thunder, flash of lightening, and onslaught of water as the heavens open upon the earth.

Magnolia is quiet now, most of the residents having gone to bed hours ago. But he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. Because he would dream, and his dreams scared him. So he tossed and turned kicking out at the blankets in frustration or punching a pillow into a more comfortable lump. Gajeel's restlessness had sent Lilly to the couch some time ago after one toss of the dragon's massive body nearly crushed the small exceede who only survived due to his extra sharp claws.

Wincing at the sting of the scratches on his back as he flexed, Gajeel rolled onto his back, arms out to the side as he stared up at the celling. There he glared. He was utterly exhausted. Having just returned from a particularly bloody job earlier that day. But he wouldn't allow sleep to take over. He didn't want to see those things anymore. He couldn't listen to the screams and pleading. He was sick of the smell of blood and death, something he was more than accustomed with. The feelings of helplessness, failure and guilt were slowly killing him.

Were it was anyone other than her he was dreaming of, it wouldn't be affecting him like this, or this much. But it was her, it was always her. She always crept into his dreams, she had for months now. He knew that when he saw her in his dream that things were about to go from bad to worse to horrible. It mattered not what the dream was about, it always ended the same.

Covering his face with a slightly shaking hand the dragon took a breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was pathetic. Beat by something that was all in his mind. It wasn't real, there was no truth in the words he heard in his head. There was nothing there. He was angry that this mind trick affected him so much. It showed he had a weakness, he could be taken down, he couldn't protect those dearest to him. That he was the reason for her suffering, for her pain. She trusted him so much and loved him like no one had ever before. She didn't have to come out and say it, it was in her eyes when she looked at him, in her voice that made his pulse quicken and then stop whenever she touched him. She was the only one since his father that really cared for him. That loved him unconditionally. That forgave all evils of the past and believed in him when she was the one person who should have. He was just as much a part of her world as the air she breathed, and every time he closed his eyes at night, he would watch her breath her last breath.

Something in him died each time she did. He would wake screaming like he had never done before. A sound so haunting it made him scream harder. Covered in sweat he would gasp for air and hold his head between his knees, trying to rid himself of the images burned on the back of his eyes. He would lay in bed for the remainder of the night reliving the nightmare and trying to keep himself from bashing his head against the wall.

Rolling onto his side Gajeel glared at the thick sheets of rain that pounded against the glass. The clock on his nightstand shown two-o-eight am in florescent green. Sighing he threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees he cradled his aching head as the thunder rolled and lightening flashed outside. This was pointless. He wasn't going to get any rest, much less sleep. He feared sleeping right now. Running his fingers through his wild and messy black locks he again looked out the window.

He had completed it for a while now, but always came up with an excuse not to. He was nervous, anxious, and completely depressed do this, but it was for the best. Wasn't it? He couldn't be around her like this. What if something happened? What if the nightmare became real? What if… He was scared. For the first time in his memory the iron dragon slayer was honestly scared straight. Over something as trivial as a dream. Pathetic.

He couldn't do it anymore. Standing he threw on some clothes and grabbed his heavy rust and black cloak. Not caring if he woke Lilly or not Gajeel stomped across his apartment and tossed the door open. He set out into the cascading water with slow heave steps the hood of his cloak keeping him from getting too wet. A shadow in the grey and black night, he walked the streets of Magnolia, seemingly lost. He wandered for blocks his mind as organized as the rain falling to the earth. Not of his own accord he came to a stop. Looking up from his stupor it took him a minute to realize where he was.

Recognizing the brick building as the Fairy Hills dorms for the girls he pushed the gait open and sloshed through. He had been here to many times to count and his body brought him to the third window on the far side of the building by memory. Not hesitating his fingers turning hard as steel he scaled the building to the third floor window. Holding on to the sill above, he tugged the window open. It was never locked, a silent invitation allowing him to enter as he pleased. So he did. Gajeel knew the instant his eyes adjusted to the dark room that he was the only one in the apartment. She wasn't there.

Panic rose in his gut, and he was out the window faster than the flash of lightening in the sky, the window carelessly left open, the curtains flying in the wind. He moved with the speed only a dragon slayer possessed, moving from roof to roof with startlingly ease. Within moments he was standing at the entrance to the Fairy Tail guild hall. If she wasn't here… he didn't want to think about the possibilities. Stepping forward he opened the heave guild door with lightening illuminating the street at his back, casting his shadow and a flickering light into the foyer of the guild. With a heavy clank the door closed behind the dragon slayer as he strode across the guild to the back hall leading to the guilds library.

He stopped before the glass and wooden double doors of the library, his dragon sense of smell alerting him that his quarry indeed was inside. Relaxing unconsciously he shook his head flicking water everywhere as he had left the hood of his cloak down in his desire to find her. Slowly he pushed the doors open and stepped inside. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of leather, paper, ink and dust. He inhaled carefully and exhaled through his mouth, tasting the air. Mold, hickory smoke, the rain and that one thing he would never get enough of not matter how long he lived. There were no descriptive words that he knew of that summed up what that smell did to his body and brain. It's said that when a dragon finds his or her mate, that their scent is forever ingrained in their memory.

Following his nose, he moved silently through the shelves of books and scrolls until he reached the center of the room. Here the space opened up to accompany a massive fireplace, open on all four sides, and several couches, cushions and arm chairs. He stood just outside of the firelight of the slowly dying flames. She was there. Curled up on her favorite cushion an open book just out of reach of her fingers, a blanket tossed across her small body as her chest rose and fell with the rhythmic breathing of slumber.

The moment his eyes fell on the sleeping woman, all stress, worry and misery vanished. He stepped slowly to her side and watched her for several moments while the storm outside continued. His glowing ruby eyes took in her body; her skin glowing with the light of the fire, her hair softly shining in the dimness, the warmth that appeared in her lips and rosy cheeks, the exposed skin of her shoulder where her oversized shirt had slipped down. He blinked. That shirt was familiar, and not just that he had seen her wear it before. It was his shirt. Frowning he moved to her side and reached out to her but stopped inches from her face. His fingers trembled a moment before he ghost the tips of his fingers over her cheek and down her jaw.

He repeated the motion over and over until she stirred, slowly waking. He repeated the motion as her eyes fluttered open. Squinting against the fire light, Levy turned to the person at her side, sleepily taking his form in. A sudden flash of lighting illuminated the monstrous sized figure next to her and her eyes snapped open. She recoiled away from him and for a second fear flashed across her face. Gajeel's heart sank at the expression on her face. Though not as morbid as the face in his nightmares, the look still sent chills down his spine. He pulled his hand back from her and made to leave only to be stopped by her hands grabbing his and preventing his movement. He stilled, not looking at her, his back to her. He couldn't face that expression, not now, not yet.

The thunder rolled and lighting flashed in the moments the two mages stayed still, neither one willing to give up and move.

"Gajeel."

Her voice was that of a ghost's whisper, airy and silent to the average human ear. But he was not human, he was a dragon and he heard her as if she had screamed. He reveled that such a soft, sweet and warm voice could sound so broken and scared; but again she spoke,

"Gajeel."

Her voice was little louder, and stronger this time. It was a command, and he dared not disobey. Allowing her to guide his body he slowly sat on the cushion beside her, his face still turned away from her. Rising her other hand, Levy lightly cupped his cheek and turned his head to face her. She met no resistance.

"Look at me."

He obeyed.

"It's the nightmares again isn't it?"

He nodded slightly.

Levy smiled sadly. She knew that look in his eyes, she didn't have to ask, she knew. Letting go of his hand she held his face in both of hers, pulling him down slightly so that their foreheads touched. She pressed her head firmly against his, as if she was trying to merge the two into one. His arms rose and he encircled her in his grip, pressing her body tightly against his. He needed to feel her, to know that she was real, that she was here and safe and bloodied and broken and dying like his dreams were telling him she was.

"Oh, Gajeel," He stiffened, "I hate seeing you suffer like this," She stroked his cheek softly, "I wish there was something that I could do to still your nightmares."

He pulled her tighter against him, forcing her into his lap as he sat deeper into the cushion so that it semi-engulfed him as he engulfed her. He let out a deep sigh before finally speaking.

"I know Lev, I know." He buried his nose into the soft, sweet smelling fluff of her hair and inhaled deeply, letting it out though his mouth, "I just…. Need you here," he squeezed her for emphasis, "I need to know that you're ok. I know it's just a dream, I know that, but," but his voice trailed off, "I just need to know." Gajeel kissed her head for a long moment.

Flattening herself against his warm body, she sighed contentedly despite the situation at hand, "I understand Gajeel. I'm not going anywhere without you, and I'll never leave you. You know that." She smiled and closed her eyes nuzzling into his chest and allowing sleep to start to take her again, "I love you, you big oaf."

Gajeel felt her breathing slow into a steady quiet rhythm. He listened to the storm outside and his fire eyes opened and shifted to the windows high above them. For an instant the lighting illuminated the window casting bright white light down upon them. Returning his gaze to the woman in his arms, he allowed a small, tentative smile to grace his lips as he reburied his face into her hair. He allowed sleep to creep into his mind as her smell filled his lungs and warm his chilled body. Finally, he was able to rest peacefully, and all it took was a little Shrimp to ease his fears.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is what happens when I can't sleep because reasons… Slightly OC simply because I exaggerated some of the things that Gajeel may or may not have done, but whatever. I wasn't in the best of moods, can you tell? Hahha!

ENJOY!

* * *

#4: Forgiveness

"A life time won't make up for the things I've done, but I'd gladly spend a life time by your side if it means there's a chance at forgiveness…"

He was a different man.

Before he was not a man at all, but a monster. He had loved it. He wanted to be feared. He wanted to see the panic in his victims' eyes when he advanced. He wanted to hear them beg for mercy under his boots. He love the fight, the thrill of the chase, playing with his prey like cat and mouse, he loved the blood on his hands and clothes. The smell of it, the iron of it, the taste in his mouth and the way it settled in his stomach. There was a time when he wouldn't have thought twice about ending someone's life, especially those weaker than him.

Back then he was the great Karougane. The feared Black Steel Gajeel. He was a Dragon Slayer – a monster like a dragon, and a slayer of those in his way. He was Phantom Lord's strongest mage. Besides Juvia, he walked with no one at his side, a black shadow in the streets of the cities. He was always called for the assignations, the politicians who wanted someone eradicated, the bloody work, and he never turned them down, never failed to deliver, always got blood on his hands, always. He was a fearless, emotionless fighting machine. Raised and trained by a dragon, he was the baddest Motherfucker in the Valley. He got what he wanted, when he wanted, or someone's head got bashed in.

Before FairyTail, he was a different man. He had done terrible heinous things, and for the first time in his life, he wished he could take it all away. He had once thought that he had no regrets – regrets were proof that you were wrong and fucked up – he was not weak, he was the Iron Dragon Slayer for crying out loud! FairyTail changed all of that. He had brushed off the whole "nakama" thing pretty quickly, not that the rest of the guild minded – they still weren't too happy with him or comfortable enough to call him family. Not that he cared really. But still, the desire to take away he pain he had caused them was so strong it kept him up at night, though he would never admit it. The feelings only got stronger when he was accepted into the guild, into their hearts.

But even that wasn't enough. Sure, it was nice to have friends that he could fool around with and let off some steam with – and they kept coming back for more – and the jobs were better in FairyTail than they had been in Phantom Lord. That probably had something to do with the fact that FairyTail was more approachable than Phantom Lord had been. Though he found himself enjoying the company of his peers for the first time in his life, the weight of memories and guilt still held his heart and soul in an iron grip.

Back in the day, he wouldn't have cared if he had hurt someone. He didn't need friends, or love, those were things for pussies and he was no pussy. Just when he thought he was doomed to die a guilty man, a miracle happened. There was one person who he owed the most too, simply for the ass he had been. At first he had resisted, opting to watch her from the shadows as he had done once before. He could only keep that up for so long though, and he resigned to the fact that he had to face her sooner or later. A dragon fearful of a shrimp. Pathetic.

But nonetheless he had offered, demanded really, to be her partner for the S-class Trials. He had spent the week leading up to the event training her. He had been utterly disappointed in her lack of skill when they had first encountered each other, and he wasn't impressed to see how little her fighting had improved since then. By the weeks end she was better off physically, but he had still resigned to the fact that he would have to do the majority of the brute work. Not that he cared really, he still loved to fight.

But he hadn't counted on saving her life, twice. Much less that she would defend him a few times from the enemy. His intent in protecting her was more than simply ensuring the survival of a guild mate, he wanted to show her he was going to protect her from monsters like him, or what he had been. He wanted to make amends for the pain and suffering he had put her through. Though he said it was for the guild when he had battled the two Grimoire Heart members, it was really for her. So that she could be safe, So that she could live, so that her heart-stopping, infectious smile wouldn't ever leave her face. So he told her to run, to get away and live, and he had thought she had obeyed…

But he was wrong. And damnit all if his hear didn't skip a beat when her attack saved his sorry ass from the enemy he hadn't seen coming up behind him. Part of him was glad she was ok, part was mad because she hadn't listened and was in danger again, and part of him was glad she hadn't left him behind. And on top of all that, to go and drag his fat ass all over the damn island… He had seriously underestimated this tiny woman. He had told her so, drunk on pain and adrenaline and the smell of her hair and sweat as she lugged him around, but she probably had brushed it off thinking he wasn't in the right state of mind. He had meant every word. And he had heard every word she had said while she protected him while he was injured. What a cruel twist of fate to have the victim protect the bad guy?

But was he really the bad guy anymore? He felt like it at times still. Something had changed on that island. Something in those seven years they were sleeping or frozen in time or whatever, something about holding her to his chest as the Black Dragon's attack collided with that of the First's power, something about nuzzling his nose into her hair, her hands gripping his hair with all her might as she clung to him, something about thinking these were his last moments and that he was going to die protecting the person he had destroyed not a few months back… Fate really did hate him…

But it didn't matter, because they didn't die, because when they awoke and she was still in his arms sleeping like a baby, he finally felt what peace was. And he felt what love was when she opened her eyes and looked straight into his, smiling that beautiful, radiant smile that lit up the whole world and told him she was so glad he was alive. It was then he knew, he could feel it in every fiber of his beaning that he would protect that smile for the rest of his days. As her small hands wrapped around his neck and her face moved closer to his in slow motion, he swore to the gods and back that he would gladly spend a lifetime at her side, as he had once told her to stay by, if it meant that he would somehow, someday, be forgiven for the sins he committed against this stunning little angle, who was currently kissing him and causing his insides to melt into a happy puddle of goo.

Before that day, he had sworn to redeem himself of his wrongs as a member of FairyTail, but today, he swore it a as a man to the woman he vowed to stand by until the day he died.

And so now, as he sat on the window ceil in his bedroom, gazing at the bright stars above them, basking in the moonlight, he thought about that promise he had made all those years ago.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look back at the oversized bed where a figure rolled over in sleep. His gaze softened at the mass of blue hair and exposed skin of her neck, shoulders and back as it curved down to that lovely ass of hers. He could identify several marks on that milky skin, marks that were his declarations of love to the petite mage, as he had shown her time and time again how much he loved her. Loved her flawless skin under his fingers and fangs, the silkiness of her hair in his fists, the sounds of her moans and gasps and how she said his name when he found the right spot, loved how she loved him unconditionally. Loved her for all she was the bigger person, the stronger person, the more powerful of the two. He wouldn't ever be as strong as she was, and he felt it his duty to show her that, show her who much he worshiped her.

Yes, he was a very different man now. Different dragon too. Before he fought for himself, for the thrill of the kill, for the taste of blood. Now he fought to protect his beautiful woman, her smile, her love, her happiness, for her, of her, because of her, for the right to be by her side. He may have once been the monster that haunted her nightmares, but now he was the one to chase her fears away and hold her close. He couldn't change the past, and if this was what it meant to atone for one's sins, then he would stay on his knees, at her side for eternity.


End file.
